


If I'm James Dean

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, Luke is audrey hepburn, M/M, Michael is james dean, Michael loves luke since first grade, Top! Michael, a little bit of cashton, bottom! luke, but not a ton, college! Michael, fem! Luke - Freeform, halloween party, luke and ashton are brothers, michaels super smart, senior! Luke, shitty smut scene towards the end, small part with dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been drawn to Luke since the first time he saw him. It was all the way back when they were in first grade, and shared the same recess. Michael hadn't seen Luke running around the playground until half way through the year, but when he finally laid eyes on the small blonde he experienced this feeling he had never had before.</p><p>--</p><p>Or the one where Michael has a crush in Luke starting in first grade, but doesn't share his feelings until a halloween party in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm James Dean

Michael had been drawn to Luke since the first time he saw him. It was all the way back when they were in first grade, and shared the same recess. Michael hadn't seen Luke running around the playground until half way through the year, but when he finally laid eyes on the small blonde he experienced this feeling he had never had before.

Back in first grade Michael felt different than his peers. He was insanely shy, and would not speak to anyone unless he was spoken to first. He had spent all of his recesses alone, sitting on a swing and kicking wood chips. He was content with his life, until he spotted the blue eyed boy playing tag with friends. Michael wasn't sure how he had missed him the whole year. The boy seemed to shine brighter than the sun as he ran across the equipment, he was hard to miss.

The rest of recess Michael spent alone on the swings, but instead of staring absentmindedly at his shoes, he watched the small blonde. The way he ran over the black equipment, and easily slid down the slides. Michael liked the way his skirt twirled around his small hips, and the way the princess tiara barely managed to stay on his head.

Michael was captivated by the tiny princess. He was intrigued at his dimpled grin, and the loud laugh that rang from his lips. Michael was completely, and utterly infatuated.

When Michael got home that night he couldn't stop his thoughts of the new boy from slipping out of his mouth. He had an endless amount of words to describe him. Beautiful, cute, princess, happy, pretty, tiny, small. There wasn't one word that could fully describe the boy, and there wasn't one word that Michael could use to describe his feelings for him.

That night, he laid in bed, trying to sleep, but found his mind clouded with the princess from the playground. He told himself that the next day he would approach him on the playground, and ask him if he wanted to swing. Michael liked that idea, and fell asleep playing the imaginary scene over and over in his head.

The next day at recess Michael went to the swings. He scanned the playground looking for the boy. He found him sliding down one of the slides, his dress laying over his legs. Michael smiled at the blonde. How could he not? He was the sun.

Michael tried to get himself to leave the swing, to approach the boy, but he couldn't. His body felt heavier than it was, and he couldn't move. He was stuck on the swing, watching the ocean eyed boy light up the playground.

Michael spent the rest of his recesses during first grade sitting on the swing set, and watching the blonde play tag with the other classmates. Most recesses he would yell at himself for not talking to his beautiful classmate, but there were a few that were just too entranced by the beauty that he couldn't think of anything else.

Michael passed through first grade easily, even with the boy clouding his mind every moment of the day. The fact that school was so boringly easy caused Michaels parents to make the decision, and have him skip second grade.

Michael felt heartbroken. He would no longer see the princess running on the playground anymore. He would be placed in a group of older kids that he didn't know. He would be even more of an outcast. Younger, smart, quiet. He was basically begging to be the outcast.

Michael tried his hardest to get out of going to school, but unfortunately failed, and he ended up in a classroom filled with older, intimidating kids.

Michael spent the whole morning keeping to himself, and avoiding anything that would make his stand out. He planned to do this the whole day, and it had gone well until recess.

He sat on the swings like he had done every day of first grade, and kicked wood chips, no longer having the blonde to watch. He snapped his head up when the swing next to him began to move, and he felt a pair of eyes on him. Michael looked over to the other swing noticing a boy with curly blonde hair, glowing hazel eyes, and dimpled cheeks. He had a huge smile on his lips, and he altogether resembled happiness.

"Hey! You’re the kid that skipped second grade right?" The boy asked. Michael nodded, not used to being spoken to by his peers.

"That’s awesome! You must be pretty smart." He smiled, pumping his legs so he could swing. Michael smiled, he was already becoming fond of the sunshine boy.

"What’s your name?" Michael whispered, still anxious when talking to new people.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He giggled, making Michael feel more comfortable around the boy. "I'm Ashton."

"It’s nice to meet you Ashton, I'm Michael." Michael smiled shyly.

"It’s nice to meet you too Michael. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Michael nodded his head enthusiastically. He had eaten lunch everyday of first grade by himself, and he was excited to finally have a friend.

After that day Michael sat with Ashton every day, and swung with him every recess. He and Ashton talked about cartoons all the time, and played Pokémon at the lunch table. Third grade was going great for Michael, but he still often missed seeing the tiny blonde on the playground.

October was the first time Michael went to Ashton's house. It was the first time Michael visited a friend’s house, and he was planning to spend the night. He was nervous, but also extremely excited. People in his class always talked about sleepovers, and how fun they were, and Michael couldn't wait to have his.

He walked home with Ashton on a Friday afternoon, his clothes shoved in his backpack.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Ashton asked, kicking pebbled across the side walk.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Michael asked, unsure of what people did during sleepovers.

“We could play video games, and Pokémon.” Ashton suggested. “And then maybe watch a movie or something.”

“That sounds fun.” Michael replied. He had always played video games alone, and it was getting really boring.

“Oh, and my brother is having a friend over so they might watch the movie with us or something.” Ashton said.

“You have a brother?” Ashton had never mentioned a brother, Michael had assumed he was an only child.

“Yeah. He’s a year younger than me. You might have known him last year. His name’s Luke.” Ashton said. Michael hadn’t recognized the name, but he wasn’t surprised since he hadn’t spoken a word to any of his classmates that year.

“I don’t recognize the name. He might have been in a different class.” Michael replied.

“You’d like him. He’s super sweet and funny.” Ashton smiled his dimpled smile.

“Do you two get along?” Michael asked, remembering the way his cousins fought all the time.

“Yeah. He’s my best friend.” Ashton beamed. “We play together all the time, and we rarely fight. He’s super awesome.” Ashton had a gleam in his eyes while talking about his brother, it was very clear that Ashton cared a lot for his brother.

“That’s cool. I’ve always wanted a sibling.” Michael replied. He didn’t mind being an only child. He got more attention from his parents, his parents had more money to spend on him, and he was pretty spoiled. But sometimes Michael got lonely, and he wished he had a sibling to play with, someone who wasn’t his parents to live with him.

“I’ll be your brother.” Ashton replied. “I love being an older brother, I’ll be yours too.”

“You will?” Michael asked, hope filling his voice.

“Of course.” Ashton smiled.

“Thank you.” Michael beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around his sandy blonde friend. Michael pulled away only a few seconds later, figuring that they should probably get to Ashton’s home.

It wasn’t long until they reached a medium sized home, with cream siding. Michael thought it looked like every other house, and was positive he wouldn’t be able to find it on his own. He followed Ashton up to the white door, and entered the home. 

Once inside he noticed how different the home was from the other tan homes on the block. The walls were shades of blues, purples, and pinks, and held crazy, colorful paintings. The furniture didn’t match, but somehow managed to look like they fit. 

“My mom and Luke are artists, so most of the home they designed.” Ashton said, taking his and Michaels backpack.

“It’s super cool.” Michael commented, amazement sparkling in his eye.

“Ashton, is that you?” Michael heard a soft, sweet voice call. 

“Yeah mom.” Ashton replied.

“I just made some cookies if you boys want to eat that for a snack.” She said, appearing only seconds later. If Ashton hadn’t told Michael that it was his mom, Michael wouldn’t have even thought they were related. The only trait the two shared was the sandy blonde waves. Other than that his mom was pale, had blue eyes, and smaller features. “You must be Michael.” She smiled, and Michael thought it was as warm and welcoming as her sons. 

“Hi.” Michael whispered, trying not to break eye contact. He knew it was rude to not look someone in the eye while they were talking, but it was so hard for Michael to. He got nervous, and felt like he would faint if he looked into people’s eyes. It felt like they were reading him, and Michael hated that.

“Ashton talks about you all the time. He says you guys are great friends.” She beamed, causing Ashton’s cheeks to turn red, and pull Michael into the kitchen.

“I don’t talk about you all the time.” Ashton grumbled, trying to recover his small amount of pride. Michael gave a teasing pout, which caused Ashton to playfully roll his eyes.

“Would you feel better if I said I talk about you all the time?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Ashton smiled.

“Well I do, so it looks like we’re both lame.” Michael laughed. Ashton joined with his little giggle, and Michael felt his heart swell with happiness. He loved being around Ashton. It was like running through a field of fresh flowers, with a small amount of wind breathing over his body, on an otherwise sunny day. Being with Ashton was happiness, and Michael was so thankful for that.

“Do you want a cookie?” Ashton asked, extending the plate to Michael. Michael smiled, and took a warm one, with lots of chocolate chips, and ate the soft treat. Michael loved food. He loved it more than anything in life. 

After their snack the two boys played video games on the tv in the basement, Michael winning almost every game. He was having a blast at Ashton’s, and hoped they would have many more sleepovers. When six rolled around Michael heard his stomach groan in hunger pains, so he paused the game.

“When are we having dinner?” He asked. Ashton shrugged, turning off the gaming system.

“We could go ask?” He suggested. Michael nodded, and then followed him upstairs. 

Ashton led Michael to a small room on the top floor, music was playing loudly behind the wood. Ashton opened the door, revealing a paint covered wood floor surrounded by white walls covered in sketches, and one wall made only of windows. In the center of the room stood an art easel, Mrs. Hemmings sitting on a stool before it.

“Hey mom. When are we having dinner?” Ashton called over the guitar filled music.

“I was thinking that we could go out to eat after we pick up Luke and Calum from soccer.” She said, not looking away from the sunset she was painting. “We should be leaving in a few minutes if you guys want to go slip on your shoes.”

“Okay.” Ashton smiled, taking Michael’s hand and leading him to the car.

The car ride back to the school was short, and filled with loud music. Ashton’s mom didn’t seem like the type to enjoy rock music, yet Michael could identify the loud beat of ‘In Bloom’ run through the speakers. He liked Ashton’s family so far. They seemed fun, and different. 

Michael zoned out into the music, but was brought back when he heard the doors of the car open and slam shut. He was in the back seat, so he had a clear view of the two boys as they entered the car. The first was a boy Michael had known back in first grade. His name was Calum, and he was the closest thing Michael had to a friend. By closest thing, he meant they worked together on a homework sheet once.

When Michael saw the second boy his jaw dropped. Sitting before him was the blonde haired princess, except now he wore a soccer jersey and was covered in sweat. Michael had no clue that his crush was related to his best friend, much less brothers with him.

“Hey boys. How was soccer?” Mrs. Hemmings asked, beginning to pull out of the lot once they were buckled.

“Good.” Luke replied. Michael felt his heart race hearing the sweet voice that came from the blonde. He had never heard him speak before, but he wished he had.

“That’s great.” She smiled. 

“Hey Lukey.” Ashton cheered, running his fingers through Luke’s limp hair. Luke seemed to purr at the contact, and Michael wanted so bad to run his own fingers through the blonde strands.

“Hey.” He replied, a smile on his thin pink lips. 

“This is Michael.” Ashton said, making a gesture towards his friend. “Michael this is my brother Luke, and his friend Calum.”

“Hey I know you.” Calum smiled, his cheeks looking squishy.

“Hey.” Michael replied, cheeks heating up at the sudden attention.

“You’re our age right?” Luke asked. “I think we had recess together last year.” 

“Yeah. I skipped a grade.” Michael mumbled, feeling his heart race when he realized Luke recognized him.

“That’s super cool. You were so smart.” Calum smiled. He seemed to always be smiling, it made Michael feel comfortable. 

The rest of the ride Michael stayed quiet. He looked up at Luke a few times, trying not to stare and make things weird. He liked the way the tiny boy laughed, and smiled at everything his friend and brother said. Michael liked Luke. Michael wanted to be friends with Luke.

That night the four boys gathered in the basement, set up a makeshift bed, and snuggled in to watch a movie. They chose the movie Peter Pan, and all settled in. Michael ended up in the center of the bed, laying in-between Luke and Ashton. It took a while for Michael to focus on the movie, as Luke’s skin was against his. Michael couldn’t stop thinking about the way his sweat pants felt against Luke’s bare legs, or the way Luke’s sweater clad arm felt against his bare one. 

Somehow Michael managed to get distracted by the film, and about half way through he managed to make himself forget how close the blonde was to him. He managed to forget that the boy that captivated him, and filled his whole first grade with amazement, was sitting right beside him. Instead Michael focused on the fictional magic in the film.

By the time the movie ended Calum and Ashton had fallen asleep, leaving Michael awake with only Luke. Michael searched his mind for something to say, but came back empty, so he sat under the blankets silently. 

“You wanna watch something else?” Luke asked. Michael shrugged, not able to find words when he looked into the deep blue of Luke’s eyes. “Are you fine if I put in Mulan?”

“Yeah. I love that movie.” Michael replied a little louder than he meant to, he’s just couldn’t control his voice level when he was excited. He threw his hand over his mouth, and his cheeks heated up as he looked at the two sleeping boys, glad that they were still asleep. Luke giggled, making Michael’s cheeks heat up more.

“You’re cute.” He giggled, making Michael’s heart swell and mind race. “Like a kitty.” Michael’s heart slowed, but didn’t completely stop racing. Even if Luke thought he was cute in a kitty way, he still thought he was something.

“I’m not cute.” Michael pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You for sure are. I mean look at your cute little pout.” Luke replied in a voice Michael assumed he used when talking to small children or dogs.

“Stop.” Michael laughed. His cheeks were definitely red at this point.

“Okay fine. But only because I want to watch this.” Luke crawled back under the blankets, and played the movie. 

Michael had seen this movie over a dozen times, and each time it was better than the last. He was fully entranced by the time Mulan was singing reflection. He hummed softly to the song, feeling the power in every lyric. He was pulled out from the daze by Luke’s tiny voice. 

“I hadn’t seen you on the playground all year. I was wondering where you went.” He yawned at the end, covering his mouth with a tiny sweater paw. Michael wanted to coo at his cuteness, but instead tried to just focus on breathing. Luke had missed him. He had realized Michael was gone.

“Just skipped a grade.” Michael smiled. Luke made a small smile back at him, before closing his eyes. 

“Goodnight Mikey.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight Luke.” Michael replied, a smile across his face. 

When Mulan ended he looked over at Luke, seeing his eyes closed and his eyelashes ghosting over his cheeks. Michael wanted to run his fingers through the blonde hair that laid flat against his forehead, but resisted the urge. Instead he pulled the slim arm, which belonged to Luke, away from his waist, and turned off the film. He crawled back into the blankets, and let Luke wrap himself around Michael. Michael smiled, falling asleep with the returning daydreams of Luke.  
**  
In eighth grade Michael developed a love for colored hair. He loved the way people looked with artificial hair colors. He thought that it was the perfect way to express himself. He begged his parents for months to let him dye it, and after three months they finally caved. Michael basically screamed, before sending a text to Ashton that he got approval. 

“Can I help you dye your hair?” Ashton asked at lunch the next day.

“Sure.” Michael shrugged, he needed any help he could get. 

“Awesome. When are we doing it?” Michael shrugged again, thinking about the soonest he could.

“Wanna come home with me on Friday, and then we can dye it and you can stay the night?” He asked. It had become a thing where almost every Friday they stayed at Ashton’s place, so Michael figured a Friday would be best to do it. 

“That sounds awesome! I can’t wait man.” Ashton smiled, the dimples still deep in his cheeks. “Do you know what color you’re going to do?”

“Not yet. I was going to look at the dye and see what I like.” Michael shrugged. He had never thought he would get this far with the hair dye, so he never thought about his color choice.

“I think you’d look good with red.” Ashton commented, studying Michael’s prominent features. 

“You think?” Michael asked, kind of liking the idea of having fire engine red hair. He thought it would match Ariel, who happened to be his favorite princess. He hadn’t seen the movie before the prior year. He had no interest in it until he spent the night at Ashton’s. It was just him and Luke awake at the moment, and Luke looked completely shocked that Michael had never seen his favorite movie. He basically made Michael watch it, and Michael will admit, it was an awesome movie.

“It would look amazing. Luke always says that you would look sick with that hair color.” Ashton said. Michael smiled at the mention of Luke. Now that he was older, his feelings for the blonde seemed more real, more developed. It was no longer puppy dog love, but real, true love. “Speaking of Luke, he’s going to be upset to hear you aren’t staying over Friday. He’s going to be so lonely.” Michael wished he could invite Luke to his house, but his parents only let him have one friend over at a time.

“Yeah. That’ll suck.” Michael mumbled, shoving his sandwich in the mouth to stop the word vomit on Luke. He had the problem where once he started talking about the pixie like blonde, he couldn’t stop. The last thing he needed was for Ashton to know he had a crush on his younger brother.

The days seemed to pass by slowly as Michael waited for Friday. He couldn’t wait to rid himself of the blonde locks he’d grown bored with, and instead replace them with a different color. 

Finally the day come, and Michael was in the home stretch. He just had to sit through the school day, then he could go home and dye his hair. He watched the clock tick slowly as time passed, growing more and more impatient. He needed to dye his hair, and he needed to quick.

When the bell rang Michael basically ran out the door. He impatiently waited for Ashton in the cold, winter winds. He could never understand why Ashton was always so slow. 

“Took you long enough.” Michael grumbled ten minutes later when his friend appeared.

“I had to get my stuff, then I said bye to Luke. He’s still upset that he’s spending Friday night alone.” Ashton responded.

“He can invite Calum over.” Michael responded, feeling only slightly bad for the blonde. He normally would feel an overwhelming amount of sympathy for Luke’s feeling, enough guilt to switch the sleepover back to Ashton’s, but today his hair color was going to change.

“Cal’s busy.” Ashton mumbled. “It was so hard to say goodbye. His eyes looked so sad.” Michael knew what Ashton was talking about. When Luke was sad he looked like a kicked dog. It was the mixture of his innocence, and the pure blue hue of his eyes. Michael wasn’t even looking at him now and he was considering changing their plans to make Luke happy.

“Maybe we can dye my hair at my house, and then surprise Luke and sleep at your house.” Michael suggested, loving the idea of surprising Luke. Luke was sensitive, and tended to be over emotional, so Michael was really excited to see the dramatic surprised Luke. He was sure it would include a lot of happy tears, and a lot of cuddling. 

“That would be awesome! I’ll just let my mom know.” Ashton pulled out his phone, sending a quick text while Michael led him in the direction of his home.

Michael was thankful that when they reached his home a car was parked in the driveway. That meant one of his parents were home, and could take him to buy the hair dye. 

“I’m home.” Michael called, waiting for a response before removing his shoes.

“Hey boys.” His dad smiled, walking down the stairs. “How was school?”

“Great Mr. Clifford.” Ashton replied with a big dopey grin.

“It was fine.” Michael replied quickly, needing to get his question out soon. “Can you bring me to get hair dye?”

“Sure!” His dad replied with a smile. 

“We’ll wait in the car.” Michael called, pulling Ashton out the door with him.

The nearest drug store was only a few minutes away from Michael’s house, so the ride was pretty quick and painless. There were no embarrassing stories from when Michael was young, which somehow made their way back to Luke, which led to endless teasing from the fairy boy.

Michael ran into the store once the car stopped moving, and looked for the aisle with hair dye. When he found it, he stared at the shelves in amazement. There were so many colors to choose from. 

He looked from color to color, not enjoying the natural ones as much as the fun ones. He had a tie between a couple of colors, and was going to just do red, when he saw the perfect color. It was a lilac that was closer to the pink side of the spectrum. It was the exact colors of the flowers growing in the garden Luke had started in the Hemmings backyard. The same flowers that Luke turned into little flower crows to fit his current pixie aesthetic. This was the color that ultimately reminded him of Luke.

“I like this one.” Michael said, almost like he was stuck in a dream. 

“I like that one too.” Ashton nodded, approving of the choice.

“Let’s go buy it.” Michael’s dad smiled, taking the dye. 

Michael’s hair had been completely dyed and styled within the next hour and a half, and he thought it was stunning. It looked just like the flowers Luke loved so much, and all Michael could think about was how Luke would love the color.

Michael basically dragged Ashton to his house once his hair was dry. He wasn’t going to waste time that could be spent showing Luke his new hair. He wanted Luke to tell him how cute it was, how he resembled the fairies Luke was so fond of.

They walked through Ashton’s front door, and removed their shoes. Michael heard the pitter patter of feet, and he assumed it was Luke by the sweet skipping beat of the taps.

“Who’s here?” He heard the tiny voice, he recognized as Luke’s, ask.

“Ash and Michael.” Ashton replied, a huge grin on his lips. He was probably just as excited as Michael to witness the enthused blonde.

The small tapping of feet quickly turned into louder, faster ones. Luke appeared only seconds later, a huge, stupid grin on his face. 

“Michael! Your hair!” He shouted, running towards Michael. He stopped right before the slightly taller boy, and ran a hand through the freshly colored locks. “It looks awesome.”

“Thanks.” Michael blushed. He loved the feeling of Luke’s dainty fingers running through his hair, even if it slightly hurt his irritated scalp.

“You look like a fairy.” The blonde beamed. Michael’s blush deepened, and he was positive his cheeks would probably match roses soon.

“You think?” He mumbled out.

“Yeah. I’m going to call the color fairy floss if that’s fine.” Luke asked, eyes still fixated on Michael’s hair. Michael was thankful that his hair created a distraction from his blush. He didn’t need Ashton and Luke noticing the reaction the blonde created, and teasing him all night.

“I like that name.” Michael smiled shyly. Honestly, he would like any name Luke gave his hair. Luke finally stopped running his fingers through Michael’s hair, and stepped back. He looked at his feet, a small blush on his cheeks.

“I probably should have asked before touching your hair. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Luke mumbled. 

“It’s fine. I like when people play with my hair.” Michael smiled. The truth was, he hated when people touched his hair. It was the most annoying thing when people ran their unclean hands through his hair, messing up his hair style. He wasn’t going to tell Luke this, because he actually kind of liked when Luke played with his hair. Michael seemed to be less annoyed with Luke than other people. Luke seemed to have his own rules with Michael.

“So what are you guys doing here? Did you forget something?” Luke asked, looking at Ashton. 

“We decided to dye Michael’s hair at his house, and then sleep here. We didn’t want little Lukey pukey to be alone.” Ashton teased in a baby talk voice. 

“Are you guys serious?” Luke lit up even more, which Michael hadn’t thought was possible.

“Yep.” Ashton smiled, making Luke squeal with joy. He ran to Ashton and hugged his brother, and then gave Michael a little hug. Michael wished the hug meant he liked him in a more than friend way, but he knew Luke. He knew Luke didn’t really believe in personal space, and would hug anyone, even if they just met.

Michael still smiled at the hug though, he still felt his heart race, and his breath stop. He wanted to hold Luke to him longer, but he didn’t want to be weird. 

That night was spent laying in front of the couch, right in-between Ashton and Luke. He felt Luke’s eyes on him the whole movie, and Luke’s fingers were running through his dyed hair. Michael was so thankful that his parents finally let him dye his hair, especially now that it meant that Luke looked at him the same way Michael looked at Luke in first grade.

**

Michael was so happy when he was a sophomore. Luke was finally going to be back at the same school as him. He was even more excited when he found out him and Luke would be in the same math class, since Luke was really good at the subject, and was in the class for the grade older.  
The first day of school Michael felt more nervous than the past years. This year he shared a class with Luke, he had to actually look decent, and make an attempt. In the past, Michael had barely seen Luke at school so he really only needed to try on Fridays. 

Math was third hour, which meant Michael had to sit through two hours, waiting to see Luke. 

Finally the hour arrived, and Michael basically ran to the room. He was the first student to arrive, so he found a seat in the back. He set his bag in the seat next to him, hoping no one would ask him to move it. 

Michael watched the door, feeling his heart race with anticipation each time it opened. So far none of the people coming through were Luke. Michael looked at the clock, noticing the blonde only had two more minutes to get there. He tapped his pencil against his desk, probably annoying half the class. 

The bell rang, signaling that class was staring. Michael frowned because Luke still wasn’t in the classroom. He began to question if Luke got lost, or maybe he had to miss the first day of school because he was sick. 

The class started, and Michael couldn’t focus on anything besides the fact that Luke wasn’t here. He stared even harder at the door, hoping that would make Luke appear. He was thankful when two minutes later the door opened, revealing an out of breath Luke. He had big doe eyes, and he looked at the class with embarrassment, his cheeks turning a bright pink. The teacher didn’t call him out on being late, knowing it was the first day and it was hard to find new classrooms. 

Luke walked through the door, watching his feet scamper against the tile. He made his way back to the open desk next to Michael, and took a seat. Michael gave him a small reassuring smile, and Luke seemed to relax at the sight.

After that day, Michael met Luke at his previous class and walked with him to math. Luke could probably find the classroom himself at this point, but neither boy said anything about the arrangement, loving the company of the other.

Michael and Luke always sat together in math, and then did their math homework together after school. Michael liked this. He felt like he was actually friends with Luke, and not just his brother.

One day, after school, Luke and Michael were studying for their math final in the library. They were both math nerds, and loved the study arrangement. They took turns holding up flash cards, and the other would answer it as fast as possible. They made a little sheet, always trying to beat their best time.

“You’re such a nerd.” Michael grumbled when the game ended. Luke had won, and Michael had always been a bit of a sore loser, a benefit of being an only child.

“Says the boy who skipped a whole grade.” Luke snorted, tucking the flash cards in his bag.

“Shut up Luke.” Michael smiled.

“Make me.” Luke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you asking me to kiss you?” Michael laughed, trying to hide the effect it had on him.

“I mean, I wasn’t trying to, but it could be taken that way.” Luke shrugged. Michael’s cheeks heated up at his embarrassing assumption. 

The library got painfully quiet. Michael wanted to slap himself. He always said something super weird that would make everything else around him awkward. Luke was picking at his pink nails, and biting his lip, and Michael wished that didn’t make his stomach twist.

“Um, I have a question.” Luke whispered, not looking away from his fingers.

“Yeah?” Michael asked, matching the sound of Luke’s fragile voice.

“Um, this is super awkward, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Luke stammered.

“Just ask the question, dork.” Michael smiled warmly, and Luke looked into his eyes, deflating a little bit.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” He whispered. Michael was a little shocked at the question, and was unsure of how to respond.

“Um, yeah.” He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Have you?” He asked. Luke shook his head no, and his cheeks turned pink. 

“I’m so lame.” Luke mumbled, covering his face with his hands to hide it. 

“I don’t think you’re lame Luke.” Michael responded genuinely.

“I am though. Everyone else my age that I talk to has kissed someone. I’m the only one who hasn’t.” Luke sighed.

“It’s not that big of a deal that you haven’t kissed anyone. I promise. I’m sure a lot of people in your grade haven’t.” Michael smiled.

“Will you kiss me?” Luke asked, eyes filling with a mixture of hope and embarrassment.

“Sure. If it’ll make you feel better.” Michael smiled weakly, unsure if he would be able to control his emotions during the kiss. 

He leaned in anyway, letting Luke meet him half way. His eyes fluttered close, and he connected his lips with Luke. It was a small, gentle kiss, that only lasted a few seconds, but it still managed to make both boys cheeks turn pink.

“T-thanks.” Luke stuttered out, running a hand through his blonde quiff.

“No problem.” Michael responded, trying not to show how much he liked the feeling of Luke’s lips. They were still only friends. He only kissed Luke because that’s what you do for friends. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Luke smiled, throwing his bag over his shoulder, and leaving the library.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Michael mumbled, running his finger over his lips once Luke was gone. If he thought he loved Luke before, he was wrong. Now he for sure loved him. He loved him more than pizza and video games combined. Michael knew he was fucked.

**

Michael was so excited to graduate. It was a year earlier than all the other kids his age, and this made him feel accomplished. 

He got to graduate with Ashton, which made everything a million times better, and Luke was sitting in the crowd watching him. Everything felt perfect. Everything felt right.

Michael wasn’t able to sit next to Ashton, considering his last name was Clifford and Ashton’s was Hemmings. Ashton was a few rows behind him, and Michael hated it. He wished he could at least see his friend, that would make the nerves of walking in front of his class a lot easier. 

Michael walked up to the stage when they called his name. He felt hazy, like he was in a dream. Nothing felt real, and he was kind of thankful it didn’t. If it did he would probably over think things, and trip or mess up. 

He took his diploma, and shook the principal’s hand, before going back to his seat. He zoned out the rest of the ceremony, only coming back to watch Ashton take his diploma.

When it ended he switched the little string at the top of his hat to the other side, and then threw his cap in the air. He finally finished school. He was done.

After the ceremony he found his parents, and other extended family, receiving numerous hugs and congratulations. He found Ashton, giving him a hug.

“We did it. We finished high school.” Ashton cheered, a huge smile on his face. 

“Yay!” Michael cheered. 

“Congrats Michael.” Mrs. Hemmings said, a proud smile on her red lips. 

“Thank you.” Michael smiled, giving her a hug.

“Great job.” Luke smiled, and Michael felt his heart speed up.

“Thanks.” He said, wrapping his arms around Luke. He basically had to force himself away from Luke, wishing he could hug him for the rest of his life.

“We’re going out for ice cream to celebrate. You and your family can come with.” Mrs. Hemmings offered. Michael beamed at the mention of food.

“Yeah! That would be awesome. I’ll go ask.” Michael disappearing back into the crowd, in search of his family.

His parents said yes, and they drove to meet the other family at the shop.

Michael smiled when he saw Luke’s dark blonde hair, and the dimply grin of his best friend. He walked to the little booth in the back where they were seated, and sat down. He looked back at his parents, figuring they would just order for him.

“Hey Mikey.” Ashton greeted.

“Hey.” Michael smiled, feeling it weaken when he saw another boy at the table. He was sitting really close to Luke, and their hands were connected as they rested on the table. Michael didn’t recognize the boy, and hoped that maybe it was just a cousin Luke was close with. I mean, Luke was always hugging people, it wouldn’t surprise him if Luke always needed to hold hands too.

“Oh, hey.” Luke smiled, looking at Michael. “Tyler this is Michael, Michael this is my boyfriend Tyler.” Luke gushed. 

Michael felt his chest tighten. He was pretty sure he was experiencing jealousy right now, and he wished he wasn’t. Luke wasn’t his. He had no right to be jealous. He was the one who kept his feelings to himself.

“It’s nice to meet you Tyler.” Michael gave a weak smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Tyler replied, taking a bite of his ice cream.

Michael felt his heart hurt as he watched the couple across him. He hated the way Luke smiled at Tyler like he was the best thing ever, and the way Luke laughed at everything he said. He hated Tyler, which was completely irrational considering he didn’t even really know him. He just hated that he took Luke because Michael wouldn’t tell the blonde how he actually felt.

Michael hated that what was supposed to be one of the best days turned into one of the worsts, just because he was jealous that his friend found someone else.

**

Halloween finally rolled around, and Michael was thrilled. First, because Halloween was his favorite holiday. Ever since he was a kid, he loved dressing up and getting candy. Everything about Halloween was perfect to Michael. Second, he got to see Luke. He hadn’t seen him since he left for college, but Luke was staying with him and Ashton over the weekend. Third, Michael was going to an epic Halloween party. He had never gone to a Halloween party before, in fact, before college he had never gone to a party. Since starting here in the fall, Michael has attended at least 5 parties, and each one seemed better than the last. He was in love with dancing to loud music, drinking burning alcohol, and kissing random strangers. 

Michael slipped a leather jacket over his white shirt, and called his costume good. He was too lazy to put work into his costume, so he picked James Dean. 

“You ready to go?” Michael called to Ashton, fixing his bright red hair in the mirror.

“Yeah.” Ashton replied, emerging from their bathroom. He was going as a creepy magician, and he somehow managed to give Michael chills with his devilish smirk and smoky eyes.

“You look creepy as fuck.” Michael said.

“Thank you. That’s what I was going for.” Ashton replied, a huge grin on his lips making him look a lot less scary.

Michael grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door, and locked their dorm. He walked through the loud, chaotic halls, managing to make it to his car only being ran into once. The whole dorm was wild, and some already tipsy, as the celebrated Halloween. 

Michael started his car, Ashton sliding into the passenger side. 

“Text Luke, and let him know we’ll be there in twenty.” Michael said, backing out of his parking spot.

They pulled up to Ashton’s home around eight thirty, and walked inside.

“There’s my little college boy.” Ashton’s mom beamed, a warm grin on her lips. She pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too mom.” Ashton smiled.

“Michael, it’s nice to see you.” She pulled him into a warm hug, and Michael smiled. Over the years she had become like a second mother to him. 

“It’s nice to see you too.” He pulled away, hearing the familiar sound of Luke’s light tapping feet.

“Ashton! Michael!” Luke called, almost tripping down the stairs to come greet them. “I’ve missed you so much! It’s been so lonely without you.” He pulled Ashton into a tight hug first, before releasing and moving to Michael.

“Hey!” Calum said with a pout. “What about me? Don’t you like spending time with me?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course I do Cal, but you’re always so busy with the sports.” Luke replied. 

“Hey Cal.” Michael waved at the boy at the top of the steps.

“Hey Mike.” He smiled his famous squishy smile. “Ashy!” He called, bouncing down the stairs.

“Cal!” Ashton cheered, opening his arms for him.

“Missed you babe.” Calum mumbled into Ashton’s neck, making Ashton smile even wider. 

They had started dating over the summer, and Michael and Luke thought they were absolutely perfect together.

“He won’t shut up about you.” Luke said, jokingly rolling his eyes.

“Well you won’t shut up about Michael.” Calum retorted. Luke turned bright red, and lightly slapped Calum’s arm.

“No I don’t!” He tried to recover.

“Whatever. ‘Oh Michael is so pretty! Have you seen his hair! It’s like Ariel’” Calum mocked in a high pitched voice, that Michael guessed was supposed to be Luke.

“Shut up.” Luke mumbled, his face growing closer to Michael’s hair color. Michael smiled at the small boy. He was sure Calum was just joking around, but he liked the idea of Luke missing him. “I do love your hair though.” Luke added, running his finger through the red locks. Michael would normally be mad because he spent a good fifteen minutes getting it perfect, but he could never be upset with Luke. 

“Thanks.” Michael replied, feeling his heart swell at the compliment. “Where’s Tyler?” Michael asked, he assumed he would be coming with.

“We, uh, broke up in September. He acted different around his friends, and it annoyed me.” Luke replied, not looking directly at Michael.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Michael lied. He wasn’t that sorry at all. He now had a shot to ask Luke out, he just had to build up the courage to.

“So what are you going as?” Luke asked Michael, scanning his costume. Michael wasn’t surprised he hadn’t guessed. I mean he looked the same as he did on a normal day.

“James Dean.” Michael replied.

“You just look like you do any regular day.” Calum said, finally coming back into the conversation.

“That’s ‘cause he’s a lazy fuck who didn’t want to plan a costumer.” Ashton replied lightheartedly. 

“Well if you’re James Dean, then I’ll be Audrey Hepburn.” Luke beamed. 

“That’s awesome.” Calum smiled. 

“Now it’s like you actually put work into your costume.” Ashton added.

“I’m going to go change then.” Luke smiled, running back up the stairs.

“Nice costume.” Michael commented on Calum’s 80’s rocker look.

“Thanks.” Calum smiled, making Michael want to squish his cheeks.

Calum and Ashton went back into their conversation on puppies, making Michael the third wheel. Awesome.

He looked around the brightly colored house, and saw a new painting on the wall. He walked over to it to admire it. It was either Luke’s or Mrs. Hemmings. They had their pieces all over the house, and Michael loved every single one of them.

This one had red swirls that seemed to make the make strawberries in one part, and fish in the next. The whole painting was little wisps of red, each resembling something different. Michael thought it was magnificent, he thought it was beautiful.

“You like it?” He heard a soft voice ask behind him. Michael turned, and looked right into Luke’s hopeful blue eyes.

“Yeah. It’s amazing.” Michael smiled, realizing it was Luke’s work.

“I made it when you dyed your hair. Red just seemed to fit you, everything about you.” Luke blushed, looking down at his feet.

“It’s super great.” Michael said, lifting Luke’s face so he could meet his eyes. He wanted to make sure Luke knew how beautiful it was.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, a shy smile on his lips.

“I like your costume by the way.” Michael said, glancing over the black dress and pearls.

“Thank you.” Luke beamed.

“Will you two lovebirds quit it? We need to leave.” Calum said, breaking Luke and Michael out of their bubble. 

Both boys blushed deep shades of vermillion, and mumbled shut ups. They followed their friends back to the car, Michael taking the driver’s seat, Luke in the passenger, and the other two in the back.

“Behave back there.” Michael said, glaring at his friends through the rearview mirror.

“It was one time.” Ashton defended.

“And we’re still traumatized.” Luke laughed.

Luke hooked up a Halloween playlist, and turned it up loud so the two in the front couldn’t hear the two in the back. They didn’t need more reasons to be traumatized. 

The ride to the party was relatively long, considering it was all the way back at campus. Michael and Luke talked about life, while listening to the Halloween themed songs, and trying to ignore the fact that their friends had their tongues down each other’s throats.

Michael pulled in front of the frat house where the party was held, and turned off the car. He looked at the house, letting the loud beats fill his ears. He could see some people dancing in the front yard, and some alcohol was already being passed around.

Michael walked out of the car, and to the door. The other three followed behind Michael, but once they got inside Calum and Ashton broke off. 

Luke followed Michael around like a lost puppy. He looked around the room with wide eyes, and Michael wanted to coo at the cuteness of it. He didn’t though, he didn’t want to embarrass Luke.

“Have you ever been to a party?” Michael asked, taking the bottle of vodka and taking a drink.

“No.” Luke whispered, looking a little ashamed.

“I hadn’t before this year.” Michael reassured. “But they’re pretty awesome.”

“Okay.” Luke smiled. He took the bottle of vodka from Michael, and stared at it for a minute, almost as if he was deciding if he should drink some or not. He must have finally decided to, because he put it to his lips and took a small drink. His nose scrunched in distaste, and handed the bottle back to Michael. “It burns. What the fuck?!” He asked, coughing a bit.

“Yeah, should’ve warned you.” Michael laughed. He wanted to kiss Luke’s scrunched up nose, but he held back. “You wanna dance?” Michael asked when he noticed Luke looking longingly at the people around them.

“Yeah.” Luke smiled, looking into Michael’s eyes. Michael felt butterflies in his stomach, and tried to get them to stop fluttering. 

Michael took Luke’s hand, and pulled him to an open area. He stopped when they were far enough away from the crowd, and Michael pulled Luke into him. Michael watched the way Luke began to slowly move his hips to the beat. They were small sways, but Michael was completely captivated. He loved watching Luke move. It was so sweet and soft, with the occasional clumsy moment. Michael thought it was amazing.

“You’re so pretty.” He mumbled, noticing he said it aloud after the words had already left his mouth. He hoped that Luke couldn’t hear him over the loud music, but unfortunately he wasn’t that lucky.

“Really?” Luke asked, hope sparkling in his eyes.

“Yeah. Probably the prettiest human I know.” Michael responded, laughing a little, and trying to play this off as platonic.

“Thank you.” Luke beamed. “You’re the prettiest human I know too.” Michael felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked at his feet. He was never very good at receiving compliments. He was always awkward about it. 

“Thanks.” Michael mumbled. He felt a finger under his chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes.

“I like your eyes.” Luke hummed. 

“Yours are prettier.” Michael smiled, leaning his face into Luke’s. Luke began to lean in at the same pace, the space between their lips growing smaller and smaller. Michael noticed Luke’s eyes moving from his eyes to his lips, before letting them flutter close, and Michael let his close to. Their lips met, molding together with sweet, gentle touches. Michael smiled, kissing a bit harder. Michael felt Luke’s lip ring against his lips, and before he could think about what he was doing, he tugged on it lightly like had seen Luke do before. Luke let out a small moan, and Michael let his tongue enter his mouth. He explored the space, enjoying the taste of Luke’s tongue.

Michael pulled away, his breath a little ragged. 

“That was nice.” He said, not fully able to form coherent thoughts.

“Yeah. Wanna go back to your place?” Luke asked. Michael nodded his head fast, sending a text to Ashton that they would be back. 

Michael drove to the dorm, letting his hand roam over Luke’s thigh. Luke let out little whimpers, encouraging Michael to continue.

 

He pulled into his parking spot, walking around the car to let Luke out.

By the time he reached Luke's door, Luke was already outside it, and moving towards Michael.

Michael pushed Luke back up against the car, placing his lips on Luke's. He kissed him hard, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"We should go inside," Luke suggested, trying to catch his breath.

Michael grabbed Luke's hand, and pulled him inside. He basically dragged the tiny blonde up to his dorm room, shutting the door once they entered.

He pushed Luke up against the closed door, and placed his lips on Luke's. Luke balled his hands in Michael white shirt, pulling his body closer.

Michael tongue ran over Luke's lip, tugging lightly at his ring.

Luke let out a small whimper, loving the feeling of the metal being pulled.

Michael did it again, receiving another small whimper. Michael smiled against Luke's lips, before letting his tongue slip in between Luke's parted lips.

He pulled away, catching his breath for a moment. He looked at Luke in front of him. He rested between Michaels arms, lips parted, letting out little pants, his eyes were a deep blue, clouded with lust, and his lips were swollen and red. Michael thought he was beautiful.

Michael moved his head back to Luke, placing a soft, sweet kiss on the side of Luke's mouth. He then followed a tail of kisses down his chin, and to his neck.

He left a light kiss on Luke's exposed neck, before biting it. Luke let out a small whimper, encouraging Michael to continue. Michael licked over the mark he just made, before making another one on the other side of his neck.

Luke balled his fists tighter in Michael’s shirt, and tugged at it lightly. Michael pulled away to rid himself of his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. When he looked back he saw Luke had removed his dress, and was now standing in a pair of black lace panties.

Michael groaned, feeling his cock thicken at the sight.

"You’re so pretty baby boy." Michael said with a husky voice, placing his lips back on Luke's neck.

He worked his lips down to his now exposed chest, biting the skin, leaving behind a dark mark. He continued down Luke's chest, reaching his exposed nipples.

He ran his tongue over one, seeing if he would get a reaction. He heard Luke let out a quiet moan, so Michael ran his tongue over it again, and again. He tried pulling at the skin with his teeth, massaging the neglected nipple with his fingers. Luke moaned, and bucked his hips forward. Michael smiled against Luke's chest, and moved his mouth to the other nipple. He ran his tongue over that one a few times, before pulling the skin.

"More." Luke moaned out. Michael stood back up, putting his lips back on Luke's. Luke hungrily kissed back, neither being very soft. Michael reached behind Luke and cupped his butt, pinching it slightly. Luke moaned into Michael’s mouth.

"Jump." Michael mumbled against Luke's lips.

Luke did as told, and jumped, wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist. Michael wrapped his arms under Luke's legs to add support, and carried him to the bed.

He laid him down on the sheets, and then climbed on top of him.

Luke began to unbutton Michael’s jeans, and pull them over his growing bulge. Michael groaned at the friction, standing up to finish removing his jeans.

He sat back over Luke, and leaned down to his lips, messily kissing him. Their teeth and tongues clashing together, neither paying attention to the kiss, but more to their growing erections.

Luke lifted his hips, trying to grind against Michael. Michael caught on and pushed his hips against Luke's, letting their hardening dicks grind against each other. Luke moaned into Michael’s mouth, and Michael removed the lower portion of his body from Luke.

Luke bucked his hips up, desperately needing the contact. Michael pulled his lips away from Luke, and pinned his hips to the bed. Luke moaned at the gesture, making Michael smirk.

"You want me to control you baby?" Michael panted.

"y-yes please." Luke groaned as Michael slammed his hips back down on Luke's crotch.

"I have an idea." Michael beamed, getting off of Luke.

Luke groaned at the loss of Michael, which made Michael smile.

Michael dug through his top dresser drawer, retrieving condoms, lube, handcuffs, and a dildo that Ashton had bought him as a joke gift.

He walked back to the bed, and sat beside Luke.

"You okay with handcuffs?" Michael asked. He didn't want to make Luke uncomfortable.

Luke nodded enthusiastically, moaning at the thought. Michael smiled, taking one of Luke's hands and cuffing it to the bed post, doing the same with the other.

"Are they too right?" Michael asked.

"No. Feels good." Luke replied breathily.

"Good." Michael smiled, placing another kiss on Luke's swollen lips.

He moved his lips down Luke's body, leaving small light kisses along the way. Luke was whining at the soft touch he got from Michael, bucking his hips in hopes of finding friction. Michael just pinned Luke's hips to the bed, and continued kissing his way down to the lace.

When he reached the waistline he left slow, light kisses, loving the effect it would have on Luke.

Luke whined, pulling his restrained hands against the post.

Michael lifted his head and smiled. He liked teasing Luke.

"You want me to take these off?" Michael asked, letting his pointer finger slide under the waistband of the panties, and ran it over Luke's warm skin.

Luke nodded frantically. He needed Michael.

"Use your words baby boy." Michael cooed, watching Luke's hips twitch.

"Y-yes. Take them off please Michael." Luke groaned. Michael felt his dick chub up while Luke begged, and he was tempted to make him continue.

He didn't though. They only had a little longer before Ashton and Calum started asking about them.

Michael moved his face down to Luke's legs, leaving a small kiss on each thigh, and then pulling the lace down his long, pale legs.

"So pretty." Michael mumbled, looking at Luke's now exposed cock.

He moved his lips to Luke's hips, and kissed each side, before placing a light kiss on Luke's head. Luke moaned quietly, closing his eyes at the contact.

"P-please do something." Luke begged. Michael figured he had done enough teasing, and pulled away from Luke.

He grabbed the bottle of lube that lay beside him, and squirted a generous amount into his hands. He coated each finger in the cold substance, before lowering his hand down to Luke.

Luke bent his knees, pulling them up to his chest.

Michael groaned at the now exposed hole. It was all pink and pretty., practically begging Michael to touch it. 

Michael put one finger against the hole, feeling it clenching in desperate attempts to get him to enter. Michael happily obliged, letting his small finger enter Luke slowly. Luke groaned at the contact, feeling Michaels single finger move inside him.

Michael held the finger there for a few seconds, letting Luke adjust. Not long after he began pumping his single finger in and out.

Luke began moaning as the discomfort turned into pleasure, and soon he was pushing back to meet Michael.

Michaels removed his finger and held Luke still.

"Don’t move unless I say baby." Michael smirked.

"O-okay." Luke stuttered out.

Michael placed his finger back at Luke's hole, this time adding a second finger. He gently moved them in, letting them sit there for a minute so like could adjust, and then once again pumping them.

Luke tried his hardest to not move his hips back to meet the fingers, but it was hard. He attempted to move his hands, needing to feel Michael’s hair in between his fingers, but felt them restrained by cold metal. He groaned in desperation, and Michael took it as a cue to add a third finger.

"You’re so beautiful like this princess." Michael said, letting his fingers slide in and out of Luke.

When he felt Luke was open enough, he removed his finger. Luke whined at the loss of Michael’s fingers, feeling empty.

Michael smiled at the desperate boy beneath him. He liked that Luke was basically begging for him. He wanted Michael.

Michael didn't waste any more time waiting, and grabbed the dildo. He coated it in lube, and then placed the tip on Luke's hole.

Luke moaned at the feeling of the thick plastic trying to enter him. Michael slowly pushed the toy into Luke, moaning as he watched it disappear into Luke, and then began pumping it. Luke moaned louder and louder as the toy hit his prostate, and Michael felt like his dick would explode at just the sound.

When he couldn't take it anymore he removed the toy, making Luke let out a loud moan at the loss.

Michael removed his boxers, revealing a very red and angry cock. He groaned as it slapped against his stomach, and then grabbed a condom. He slipped his over his fully hard cock, and then rubbed lube along his length.

"I'm so close Mikey," Luke groaned before Michael could even enter.

"I probably won't last long either, you're just so fucking hot." Michael admitted. Luke nodded, smiling at the fact that he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Michael moved so he was now hovering over Luke, and lined himself up with Luke's open hole. He slowly slid himself in, feeling Luke's tight walls expand slightly to let him slip in.

"So tight." Michael moaned, biting into Luke's shoulder. Luke moaned loudly feeling Michael fill him.

Michael stopped when he bottomed out, letting Luke adjust to the feeling. When he was good Michael pulled himself half way out, and slowly pushed back in. he continued the slower pace for a few more thrusts, changing how far he pulled out each time.

"Harder." Luke moaned. Michael groaned at Luke's request, and pulled himself all the way out, and then slammed back in.

Luke let out a loud moan, one Michael was sure the rest of the dorm could hear. He pulled his hips back again, and then slammed back into Luke, hitting his prostrate and making Luke moan.

"I'm gonna cum," Luke said between moans.

"Need you to hold on just a little longer. Can you do that?" Michael asked. Luke nodded, throwing his head back as Michael slammed back into Luke.

Michael thrusted a few more times, feeling his stomach twist into a knot. He knew he was close. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

"Go ahead baby." Michael mumbled against Luke’s sweat covered skin.

Luke let out a loud moan, his back arching in pleasure. Michael felt Luke's hot, sticky cum cover his stomach.

Michael thrusted into Luke a few more times before he came to. He moaned Luke's name loudly, followed by a string of curse words.

He stopped thrusting as he came down from his high, laying against Luke's chest and catching his breath.

"That was amazing." he heard Luke pant.

"Yeah," Michael mumbled.

"Can you unlock me?" Luke asked, his cheeks heating up.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Michael had sort of forgot that Luke was handcuffed. He pulled out of Luke, and unlocked him.

Luke rubbed his hand over his wrist, before wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael hugged him back, feeling Luke bury his head in his neck.

"I should probably take the condom off." Michael joked. Luke pulled away, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Michael pulled off the condom, tying the top, and then disposing of it. He returned to the bed with a warm towel, and wiped both himself and Luke down.

"We should go get them from the party." Michael said awkwardly. He was never very good at the post sex part. He wasn't good at being romantic.

"Yeah." Luke smiled, getting off the bed to find his clothes. Michael followed, slipping on sweats and a shirt. He didn't really want to party anymore. He wanted to come back and cuddle with Luke.

The pair walked to the car, and began the drive to the frat house.

"I don't want to make things awkward, but I kind of like you." Michael mumbled, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I’ve kind of have since first grade." Michael laughed dryly.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Luke squealed.

"I don't know. It was kind of embarrassing." Michael mumbled.

"You should have said something. I always kind of liked you too. You were the only one who would watch princess movies with me and not laugh. Well besides Cal and Ash, but like other people at school," Luke mumbled.

Michael felt his heart flutter at Luke's words.

"Wait, you like me?" Michael asked in shock.

"Yeah! I really like you." Luke replied. Michael could hear the smile in his voice.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime, like on a date?" Michael asked, his heart racing in anticipation.

"I would love that." Luke beamed.

Michael smiled. He parked the car in front of the party, and then turned to look at Luke. Luke was tugging at his bottom lip, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Do you believe in kissing before the first date?" Luke asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Michael laughed. "After we just fucked in my dorm." Luke shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up. "You’re a nerd." Michael smiled, leaning in and kissing Luke.


End file.
